


Carry On Buckarooin'

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Holding Hands, Spoilers for The Question, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire discuss honeymoon plans.





	Carry On Buckarooin'

Only Ruby could ask for her hand in marriage, shout 'Yeehaw!' when she said yes, and  _still_  manage to be endearing. But that's Ruby for you- she's as cute as a teddy bear.

Sapphire's never felt a greater sense of relief than when she tucked her head into Ruby's shoulder, content to wait out the night for Steven on the couch. Maybe it was true that their relationship had originally been built on a base of lies, but that didn't brush away the fact that they'd been together for thousands of years. That kind of closeness is impossible to not miss.

"So," she hummed quietly. "You're a cowboy."

Ruby barked out an awkward laugh, tipping her hat up. "I think I look stylish."

Sapphire reached up to hold Ruby's cheek, giggling. "You're very handsome."

"Thanks." She leaned into it. Sapphire felt her hand grow warm from the contact. "Y'know, I was thinkin'. How about I wear the dress for our wedding?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? I did the proposal." Ruby paused. "I mean, if you're comfortable with that. I like tuxes as much as the next girl."

Sapphire shifted further up her chest so they were eye to eye. "Would  _you_  be comfortable with that?" she queried. "You've never been one for limiting fabric."

She tilted her head to the side, contemplating. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I would be. We could get a simple dress; lace is pretty and all, but we both know I'll end up ripping it before the end of the day," Ruby decided. "But I'm still wearing a headband."

"I never expected anything less," Sapphire reassured her, smiling in a lopsided manner. "It's your signature."

"Darn tootin'!"

The clarity gently shushed her, though Sapphire didn't foresee Steven waking up anytime soon. He'd been stumbling over his own sandals once the excitement wore off, barely getting a few bites of food in him before shuffling off to bed. She really didn't want to risk interrupting his rest. "And maybe, after, we can take our honeymoon into the wilderness and cowboy together. How's that sound?"

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Promise?"

"You really had fun, didn't you?" she responded, a bit surprised at her enthusiasm.

"I really did!" She nodded eagerly. "It's all open roads and big skies! Everything looks so pretty, and it's  _never_  boring." Ruby grabbed her hand, entangling their fingers and squeezing. "I think you'd like it."

"Sounds perfect," Sapphire said. "And maybe, after, we can go look at some other things. Make a sightseeing trip out of it."

Ruby shook their combined hands. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Man, that new episode! I was shaking for a good hour afterwards. I've never seen anything like this on kid's TV before, ya'll. It makes me so happy.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
